DOS Estilos DE Vida
by ClaPnA
Summary: Muchas cosas que hacer, Muy pocas horas para realizarlas. Entren y Vean que solucion le da Hermione a este problema. Escoge el camino que mas te guste ;)


**Capitulo 1:** **_la biblioteca siempre da soluciones_**

podriamos ir al lago!

prestame la tarea!

juguemos!

preparados para la batalla, al campo!

cállenseee! - grito una chica en forma desesperada en medio de la sala comun, libros y silla cayeron, todos quedaron con la boca abierta – gracias – dijo en un suspiro – ahora podrian hablar mas bajo que mayores tratan de estudiar? – todos empezaron a cuchichear mientras la chica recogía los libros y seguía estudiando

hermione – dijo ron sorprendido – que fue eso?

has estado muy estresada últimamente¿Por qué no tomas un descanso? – le aconsejo harry mientras veia a su caballo siendo pisoteado por el peón de ron

es imposible, no se como pueden estar tan tranquilos, o necesito mas tiempo u ocho manos, pero asi no podre seguir – luego de una forma exasperada tomo sus libros y se fue a la biblioteca

mujeres – dijo harry poniendo los ojos en blanco

querras decir "hermione"¿por que no puede ser una chica normal que le guste disfrutar con sus amigos? – harry encogiendo los hombros continuo lo que hacían hace un rato.

son unos irresponsable, claro, se quejan pero luego a quien le piden la tarea, a mi, a mi, a mi. – bufo hermione mientras recorría los estantes de la biblioteca. En una de esas paso malfoy, todos sabían que este estaba de malhumor, aunque desconocían la razón, pero era suficiente con verlo retar a todos con los que se cruzaran en su camino para darse cuenta de aquello, hasta niños de su propia casa recibían castigos a diario, y obviamente, harry, ron y hermione estaban en alerta permanente a sus ataques por la espalda.

que no me vea, que no me vea – suplico hermione, pero al darse cuenta que se dirigía a ella, esta pesco un libro y se fue a sentar con un grupo de chicas de ravenclaw.

uf, estuvo cerca, realmente no tengo ganas de pelear, como si tuviera poco que hacer – pensó hermione enojada – y que porqueria he agarrado? "líneas para tu cuerpo", "tres ojos al instante" – empezó a leer hermione, cada vez veía que el libro resultaba mas absurdo – mm … "seis dedos en tres manos" "doble vision, doble personalidad" – hermione se detuvo, en la pagina habia un esquema, salian dos chicas, una enojada y otra feliz, pero ambas llenas de libros y leian sin parar, hermione por curiosidad empezó a leer la pagina y se dio cuenta que la poción podría ser realmente efectiva.

y es otra victoria para el omnipotente ron! – dijo ron levantando los brazos, el juego de ajedrez habia terminado

sera mejor que comencemos a hacer la tarea – dijo perezosamente harry

vamos! No puedes hacer tarea un día sábado, además ya pasamos lo peor, nuestros TIMOS estuvieron de maravilla, para que estresarse en sexto año!

es verdad, ven, vamos a la cocina y pidamos un buen jarro con helado

asi me gusta! – dijo ron levantando su puño, pero alguien corto su inspiración

harry! – grito hermione desde la entrada, venia cargada de un gigante libro, estaba agitada pero aun asi corrió hasta llegar al lado de los chicos – tienes que prestarme tu capa y el mapa, urgente!

que planeas? – dijo ron achicando los ojos y acercandose a hermione

nada que te importe, harry ¿puedes?

si, si, sube a la habitación. Estan en la esquina derecha de mi baúl

gracias! – y sin decir mas desapareció por las escaleras, mientras que los chicos encogiendose de hombro siguieron su trayecto

bendita sala de requisitos, bendita sala de requisitos – repitia hermione quien miraba a sus alrededores, aunque sabia que nadie estaba ahí – una cucharada de garra molida… mmm… revolverla… listo, ahora una pizca de sangre veela y dejarla reposar… uf, si no funciona me mato, si la pocion no lo hace primero… - con un cucharon vertió un poco de la pocion en un tazon – hasta el fondo – se dijo para si mientras tomaba la pocion sin respirar.

Cuando dejo la taza en el suelo empezo a sentirse mareada, se acostó en el suelo y sintió que caía en un pozo sin fondo, todo era oscuro, sin embargo, cuando abrio los ojos vio todo doble – que hice mal!

Bueno, aquí esta mi primer capitulo, es mas una introducción, espero que les haya interesado y que con los personajes que han salido se hayan hecho una idea ) . Dejen reviews, acepto correcciones! ya que estoy en etapa de "mejorar la redaccion"


End file.
